Lu Bu Fengxian
Active Skills Bravery B= |-| Restless Soul B= |-| Ruthless Warrior of the Turbulent Times A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |20}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''225cm ・ 153kg '''Series: Fate/EXTRA , Fate/EXTELLA Source: ''' Romance of Three Kingdoms '''Country of Origin: '''China '''Alignment: '''Chaotic ・ Evil '''Gender: '''Male Because of Mad Enhancement, his tastes and preferences are unknown. The general of recurrence from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Twice he slew his foster fathers, and committed treachery over and over again on countless occasions - an unbelievable conduct in the China that prized Confucian morals. Still, his military exploits, deeds of arms are unmatched and he was counted as one of the strongest in the world of the Three Kingdoms. Due to going mad, he has lost his reason・thoughts and there is never a time when his human nature is revealed. Maybe he perceives all but himself as a enemy that must be destroyed, for there are also times when he leaves your control. One can gain more peace of mind and employ him when he is mad - a Heroic Spirit who truly hard to associate with. Lu Bu also excelled in equestrian archery and, for his talent, he was likened to the Flying General・Li Guang, a master of the bow from the Han dynasty. The anecdote in which he saved Liu Bei - the hero of the Three Kingdoms who Lu Bu regarded as a younger brother-in-law - from a dilemma with only a single arrow was later extolled as "Gate Halberd Shot". He went through many battles while betraying many lords, but in the end he was assaulted and defeated by Cao Cao due the betrayal of a subordinate. He was executed. Highly selfish, Lu Bu believes that there is no general in the world greater than him, but it seems that he let his guard down in front of the strategist Chen Gong, who "effectively" employed him in tactics to the very end. '''Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: B The disposition to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of Charisma with the same rank. God Force - War God's Five Soldiers Rank: A Type: Anti-Unit・Anti-Army・Anti-Fortress The True Name of the houtengageki that Lu Bu was said to have used during his lifetime. A multiple weapon that changes into six shapes of hacking, piercing, slamming, mowing, brushing and shooting. The developer was the super strategist that was charmed by Lu Bu - Chen Gong. Category:Servants